


Boned

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dragons, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Skeleton Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: Len comes back. He doesn't look quite the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while emotionally compromised pls forgive

Mick was minding his own business. The murder of dragons around him, his clan, flew freely about, play-fighting and bantering as they did. He had his head laid between his enormous paws, staring at the bonfire he'd created with two human hands. It was better, he thought, to do that: took longer, built anticipation, made the pay off more satisfying.

Lenny had been dead for over a year now.

His clan,  _their_ clan, kept their cheery mood. The STAR Labs clan helped some; if nothing else, that Allen kid and his friend Ramon were constant rays of sunshine and that Caitlin Snow kept her cold wings, so reminiscent of Lenny, draped over a quiet Lisa near the mouth of their den.

Mick stared in the fire and melted the rest of that thought. Didn't feel like lookin' on the bright side today. His fucking mate was still gone.

His jaw bones popped as he fidgeted. Maybe he should put his face in the flames a while.

...took him a moment to realize his bones hadn't popped at all.

And that they still weren't popping.

Hartley's sonic shriek did the rest.

Every dragon took to the air. A stranger was fast approaching, scales yellowed and...those weren't scales.

That was a  _flying skeleton_.

A dragon of only hollow bones and glowing blue eye sockets, bare translucent webbing in the spines of their wings. Metallic talons shone under the afternoon sun, sharpened to menacing blades.

Mick snarled.

The dragon said, "Really, Mick? Not even a threat? I'm  _disappointed_."

The Rogues reared midair.

Their intruder glided towards the ground. "Unfortunately my new  _situation_ doesn't allow for much hovering anymore. You got something cookin', Mick? I need some meat on my bones."

Mick practically dropped outta the sky after him. "How...when..."

Len landed in a heavy clack of bones. "No steak?"

Lisa tackled him. The Rogues followed.

Len's voice came out muffled: "Hello."

"You're a  _jerk_ , Lenny!" Lisa cried.

"Glad to have you back!" Barry said.

"You  _bastard_!" Shawna snapped.

That was basically the gist of what the Rogues and the STAR Labs clan were saying. Mick kept his eyes on the glint of blue and yellowed bones and let it all fade into white noise.

Len griped, "Steak, Mick."

Mick shoved his snout through the horde of squirming tails and overlapping wings to shower Len's filthy hide with licks.

"Whatever you want, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank


End file.
